longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Deaths Checklist
Death is an everyday part of the court of intrigue, one that Elodie will sorely need to avoid else she gives credit to the latter half of her name. It's easier said than done. Deaths are listed on the main menu the same way as Achievements, giving an incentive for players to find all the ways poor Elodie could meet an unfortunate end. Some of these may need very specific choices to occur. Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' List of Deaths Taken an arrow to the gut? * Week 28: If you choose to go to Gwenelle's party and haven't... ** Killed Lucille and currently hold over 45 Commoner Approval ** Made her into an ally ** Hired more bodyguards on Week 18 ... then fail all checks so Elodie gets hit by the arrow and dies. Let your blood run dry? * Week 16: Anger Banion or use magic during Week 10, then choose to go to the Procession of the Good Lady and Elodie will face an assassin. Partially pass a Reflexes check (≥30 -and- <80) or Flexibility check (≥30 -and- <50), fail a Battlefield Medicine ≥20 check, then... ** Choose "Run away" so Elodie bleeds to death. ** Choose "Blast him with magic" an fail a Wield Magic ≥100 check. Choked on magical chains? * Week 7: Arrest Julianna on Week 2 and try to have her executed in the dungeon. * Week 20: Pass a Sense Magic ≥80 check the choose "Question him about crystal", fail all checks so Elodie is strangled to death. Drowned at sea? * Week 35: There are two ways to get this Death Check... ** Choose to use magic to sink the enemy fleet with a circle of 4 Lumen (Julianna, Selene, Lucille, Elodie). Fail a Wield Magic ≥100 check, then pass a Lumen ≥200 check to cause a freak wave. Do note that partially passing the Lumen check will allow Elodie to survive. ** Refuse the magic ritual or have Elodie refuse her crystal, and choose to lead the fleet in person. Lose the naval battle and fail all checks so Elodie drowns at sea. Cracked your skull? * Week 33: Directly or indirectly cause the deaths of Briony and/or Arisse. Go to the tournament and accept Kevan's challenge. Choose "Staves" as the weapon and fail any checks. * Week 39: Be a Lumen and have under 0 Commoner Approval so the peasant revolt. Fail all checks. Had your life drained? * Week 36: Be a Lumen and lose the naval battle. Choose "Accept his terms", pass a Resist Magic ≥60 check, then fail a Sense Magic ≥60 and Resist Magic ≥100 check. * Week 37: Succeed at the magic ritual on Week 35. Choose to sacrifice Charlotte while Lucille is still alive (must have discovered Charlotte's powers and passed a Cruelty ≥10 check). Fallen victim to monsters? * Week 29: Agree to go to Kathre Lake with Briony. Fail any checks. * Week 37: Succeed at the magic ritual on Week 35. Choose to sacrifice yourself. Been blasted by magic? * Week 36: Be a Lumen and lose the naval battle. Choose "Accept his terms", then fail any checks. Blown yourself up? * Week 35: Choose to sink the enemy fleet with magic, fail a Lumen ≥200 (with a circle of 3) or Lumen ≥120 (with a circle of 4) check. The previous check is irrelevant. Been poisoned? * Week 32: If you haven't killed or recruited Lucille, Elodie will receive a gift of chocolates. Fail any check so she's poisoned to death. Gotten too close to a sword? * Week 16: Anger Banion or use magic during Week 10, then choose to go to the Procession of the Good Lady and Elodie will face an assassin. Fail any checks. * Week 17: Anger Banion on Week 10 so he insults Elodie during the Grand Ball. Talarist must not be present. Choose "Challenge him to a duel", fail any checks. * Week 33: Directly or indirectly cause the deaths of Briony and/or Arisse. Go to the tournament. After the competitions you will be challenged by Kevan. Make any choice except dueling with staves, then fail any checks. Gallery Arrow.png|Taken an arrow to the gut Blood.png|Let your blood run dry Chain.png|Choked on magical chains Drowned.png|Drowned at sea Skull.png|Cracked your skull Drained.png|Had your life drained Monster.png|Fallen victim to monsters Magic.png|Been blasted by magic Blown up.png|Blown yourself up Poisoned.png|Been poisoned Sword.png|Gotten too close to a sword ru:Смерти Category:Gameplay Category:Spoilers